Jack Moments
by Flatkatsi
Summary: Drabbles and ficlets with the emphasis on Jack. Various ratings, genre, and seasons.
1. Behavior Unbecoming

A/N - This is the first in a series of short works I have written over the years. Many are drabbles written for the weekly drabble challenge posted on the Jackfic list. This one is for the word 'pillow'.  


Behavior Unbecoming

The sound of battle drew him forward, cautious steps soft on the wooden floor. He paused at the doorway, for once unsure, uncertain of what he would find – afraid of what he would find.

Loud gasps, moans, cries of pleasure, and hard, pounding thumps.

Slowly he peered into the bedroom.

And stood – totally taken aback.

This he never expected.

Not of O'Neill and Daniel Jackson.

It was not the behaviour of warriors.

He gasped in a mouthful of fluff.

"O'Neill!"

"Aw – come on, T, surely you can call me by my first name. For cryin' out loud, I just hit you!"

He stood straight, staring at the two grown men, each holding a very battered pillow.

They were acting like children.

"Very well – if you wish." He paused then raised his voice. "Jonathon O'Neill, go to your own room immediately!"

The End 


	2. Steps

Drabble for the challenge word '200'.

Steps  


Two hundred steps.

That's how far it was to the gate.

I should know because I counted each and every one.

The first was the hardest, or so I thought until I reached the fifty-third. That's when I fell.

Did the shuffling I made getting up count as steps? I decided not.

54. 55.

I fell again at 116.

Blood slick on my hands, I rose, leaving the imprint of my body outlined in dull red dust like a crime scene exhibit.

129.

No need to look where I was going – just forward – but a straight line was becoming harder to achieve by the second.

172.

DHD.

I left blood smeared on that too.

195.

Steps. Always steps.

Walking became crawling, up five then blinked and remembered, just in time, that going splat although painless, is final.

Code in and 200 steps became one long plunge to safety.

The End 


	3. Temptation

Temptation 

Damn, it was hard.

It was so frigging hard.

He was there – right there. So close.

He didn't even realise Jack was near; too busy pontificating to the boot-lickers following him to see the danger.

Taking a steadying breath, Jack turned his attention back to the target he was meant to be focused on – the paper one, not the living, breathing, asshole so temptingly positioned.

His trigger finger twitched.

So damned close.

Sorry, my finger slipped.

So easy, way easy.

Right between the eyes.

No – better not make it too obvious.

Lower.

Jack's eyes scanned down the suit-clad body, past the wrinkled neck, down the scrawny chest, over the stomach protruding slightly over the too tight belt, down a few more inches...

Yeap. There. Perfect.

And suitably ironic, given that he was a...

He blinked and swung his weapon back on target – the correct one – as Kinsey walked away from the range.

Jack's finger twitched on the trigger, sending the bullet straight into the center of the bullseye.

So close.

So damned close.

Maybe next time.

The End


	4. Holey Night

This is an early fic of mine - an answer to the Jackfic opening sentence challenge. It is a Season 6 fic. I decided to inflict it on you just to prove I do do humor!   


Hole-y Night

Oh hole-y night…. Whose idea was it to schedule a mission during the holidays? I could be home sitting under the Christmas tree, drinking eggnog and singing carols if it wasn't for Sam Carter's stupid idea to visit her new best friends at PX3759

The stars are brightly shinning….. Not! They would be if I wasn't in this hole. Can't see stars. Can't see up. Can't see Christmas tree. Can't see eggnog. Certainly can't see presents!

But…. I can sing. This is the night of the dear saviour's birth. Ouch! Stupid rocks! Okay, come on! Hit me again why don't you?

Yeah, that's about right. Fall further into the hole. Definitely can't see presents now. Not that I was going to get any. Certainly won't give any to Carter. I'll keep that very large box of chocolates and all that bath stuff. I'll use it myself. About time I got comments about smelling good instead of just smelling.

In sin and error pining… What the hell does that mean? Okay. Sin… shouldn't have had that last drink at the village. Alright already… I get the error bit …and gone for a walk by myself in the middle of the night. Great, I'm punished. Now just let me out of this hole.

I can't even remember the stupid words of the stupid song. Not happy. Not happy. Now I'm going to keep the remote controlled car I got for Teal'c. I can use it. I like it. That's why I bought it. I wanted it. It is mine really. I don't have to give it to anyone. I want it. So there! He can go jump. Should have come with me when I asked him. Then I wouldn't be in this hole….. Or we would both be in this hole. Don't care. Keep the car.

Away in the manger…. Yep! That's Jonas. In the manger. Sound asleep. In the manger. Asleep. A manger is a barn with animals, isn't it? Note to me…look up manger if I ever get out of this hole. Anyway… Jonas asleep. Not rescuing Jack. Doesn't wonder where Jack is. Why Jack isn't back from stupid walk. Keep Jonas present. But I don't want a big glossy book on Earth's weather patterns! Don't care. Keep it anyway. Like weather. Like pictures of sky. Like stars. Like Christmas tree. Like egg nog. Like carols.

The stars saw his worth…. Was that it? What stars? No stars. Want stars. See rock. Want stars. Want stars now! That is an order. Then they could see my worth and I could get out of here and play with my presents.

Silent night, holey night….. Oh goody. I can pun good and sing gooder. All is calm… not me that's for sure. I'm not calm. I want my tree and my eggnog and my presents. My head hurts. I feel sick.. All is bright…. Wait a minute! It is bright. And Jack said, Let there be light! Get that light out of my eyes! Oh, hi Teal'c.

"O'Neill. Why are you sitting in that hole?"

"Because I can't get out."

"Why can you not get out? It is only a small hole."

"Okay, I see that now. It was dark before. I couldn't see and my head hurts"

"I have been sent by Major Carter and Jonas Quinn to ask you to please stop singing. Although Major Carter does appear to find something humorous about the situation, it is very difficult to sleep. We are also worried you may be disturbing the locals. They honoured us with food and drink and it would be unfortunate if we upset them by inflicting Tau'ri religious customs upon them. I understand that the Christmas festival is important to you, however I do feel it would be better if you reframed from intoning rites to your gods until we returned to Earth."

"Give me a hand out of here please, Teal'c."

"I would be pleased to do so, O'Neill. Would you like help back to the camp? You appear to be having some trouble walking in a straight line."

Note to self. Definitely no present giving this year. None. And no eggnog.

The End 


	5. Sunlight and Shadows

Another tiny fic I wrote long ago.

Spoilers: Into the Fire, Abyss

Season: Six

Summary: The snake thinks

  
Sunlight and Shadows

I wonder what sunlight is like. 

I wonder what it is like to breathe fresh air. I wonder what it feels like to be able to do what you want to do, go where you want to go.

I wonder what it feels like not to be hated by those around you.

I can feel the waves of emotion every time my Jaffa comes near to a Tau'ri - 'humans' as they call themselves.

I can feel that.

I can tell which of his team is close.

There is the female – her boundless curiosity overcoming all other emotions. I feel calm when in her company. I can sense that she understands something of what it is to be a Goa'uld.

There is the younger male – he hardly thinks of me at all, engrossed as he is in his own interests. When he is reminded of my existence, it is with slight unease.

Then there is the old male – he is the one that causes me the most discomfort. He is aware of me at all times. He hides it well from my Jaffa, but he hates me. He hates being near me. He hates being on the same planet as me. He barely tolerates me and that is only because of the one that carries me. He knows what it is like to be a host and he hates me with an abiding hatred that is almost overwhelming.

I can feel it now.

Even through the waves of pain, the old male allows a small part of himself to find the energy to hate.

He is hurt, I can feel it.

Hurt badly.

But I do not allow myself to feel any sympathy.

He knows what sunlight is like.

The End 


	6. Just Passing Through

A Season 9 or 10 drabble for the Jackfic list drabble word of the week, 'shadow'.

Just Passing Through

Desert winds singing across lonely sands, wiping away boot prints, leaving no trace of his passing.

Echoing sounds of footsteps in an empty corridor.

A bed slept in, but not made, sheets hanging.

Trees standing motionless, branches hanging limply in the quiet dawn.

Grey on grey – headstones stark against sullen skies.

He lifted his face, unable to howl at the moon and cry against the awful pattern of his life. Instead, turning back to the waiting staff car, he left yet another place of memories.

He had once more become nothing but a visitor.

A shadow fleetingly seen, then forgotten.


	7. Special Day

Special Day

As far as birthdays went, this was certainly the weirdest – and he'd had some pretty weird ones!

"Jack, this cake is delicious. You sure you won't have a second slice?"

He shook his head, smiling. He had to be very careful about his weight now, after all he wasn't getting any younger, nor anywhere as much exercise as he once did.

"No thanks, sir, but you go right ahead."

"Here, General, you dropped this." The President patted a large orange balloon at him, sending Maynard and Jumper into fits of laughter.

Yep, top of the list of strange birthday parties.


	8. Sweet!

Sweet!

Some falls, a couple of good whacks while playing hockey started it. Then there was the much more solid fall in Iran. Nearly didn't make it past that. Being jumped on in Iraq almost finished my career. Months of rehab just to walk without a limp – getting back in the field was a miracle, one the doctors told me I would never achieve.

Never tell me I can't do something.

So, if anyone knows how much it hurts, it's me – General Jack O'Neill..

That's why I shot Ba'al's clone in the right knee, shattering it and leaving him screaming on the floor.

Smile now, you smug bastard.

The End


	9. Ironic

This ficlet is a little dark, as will be the one following it. If you don't like this different view of Jack, don't read the next one.

This was written before S8 so it is now AU.

Ironic

* * *

This wasn't like any of his recent missions. This one was different. 

Special.

He'd been asked for, because of who he was, what he had done and what had been done to him. He didn't tell the others. There was no need for them to know even if he could have told them. And it wasn't like it was the first time that he had left them out. There had been numerous occasions over the past few years – times when he was at the Alpha site or on downtime. Times when he had come back just a bit more tired than when he left. Tired but satisfied.

He was sure that Teal'c noticed, but then he wouldn't have expected anything less.

And he didn't expect him to ask questions either.

He moved his body carefully, adjusting his position so that he was perfectly comfortable. His hand gently grasped the M24, allowing it to rest in his palm, balanced evenly. It was a heavy weapon, exactly what was needed for this type of work, its weight giving it stability. He tucked the stock into his shoulder and lowered his face to the scope. His breathing slowed, evened out until all that he felt were the soft regular movements of perfect calm.

There was no movement from the rifle or the man. They were still and silent.

As the target came into view, he hooked his finger lightly around the trigger, careful not to grip. Automatically he took note of the slight breeze. He had already adjusted his aim to compensate for it, but wanted to be sure that it was still correct.

Everything had to be exactly right.

This was such a perfect moment. One that he always relished. He firmly squashed down the small thrill of excitement that he felt. He would let nothing distract him.

Total control was everything in this game.

Such perfect power. Such exquisite dominance over life.

He knew what it was to be a god. He didn't need any snake to teach him.

These were the defining moments. The ones that taught you what you were. Taught you everything that you needed to know about yourself and left you with no delusions.

It was ironic that they had tried to frame him using exactly the same scenario. They really hadn't known who they were dealing with that day. There had never been any doubt that he would be exonerated. Even if he had done it, he was too valuable to lose. There weren't many with a talent like his and the ruthlessness to use it so willingly.

The target walked from the building, waved to the crowd. His bodyguards were vigilant but there was nothing that they could do to plan for this. And who would have expected this to happen again.

Such a tiny figure framed in the sight.

A head shot. Pity. That meant that it would be all over so soon.

And he didn't want it to be over. He wanted to savour the moment. But orders were orders and he didn't want to jeopardise his chances of more jobs such as this one, so he took the shot.

One clean head shot.

He couldn't hear the screams from where he lay. They were too far away, too distant, but he could see the commotion.

His breathing had never changed, it was still even and controlled. There was no sign of emotion on his face as he carefully packed the rifle into its case and left the room.

He did, however allow himself one small tight smile as he adjusted his sunglasses.

Yes, ironic was the word.

Sometimes Jack O'Neill certainly enjoyed his work.

The End 


	10. Job Satisfaction

Warning: violence and darkJack.  


Job Satisfaction

* * *

I stretch my arms up high and try to ease the muscles. 

I'm aching all over.

It's the good sort of ache though. The ache that you get when you've been working hard. Using all your energy up doing something worthwhile.

Something that you love.

I smile to myself and keep the thoughts inside where no one else can see. I hide behind a thin veneer, cracking as it is getting older.

I look down at the dead under my feet and bend to pick up an almost clean piece of cloth. Who knew what it once was, who once wore it. It is still of use now, even after its owner is dead.

My knife drips. With practised strokes I wipe it down lovingly, then let the sodden material fall to land across the face of a young Jaffa. He stares sightlessly up, with an almost accusing glare. I only glance at him for a second, the obscene wound across his throat looking for all the world like a second mouth, one that screams aloud in terror. It is a sight that I have come accustomed to seeing over the years. When once it would have horrified, now it barely registers.

I sheath my knife at my side, where it can be reached easily. It is my weapon of choice whenever I am alone. It hasn't left my side for years, we grow old together. So much more personal than the P90. You can feel every twitch of movement. It responses to my commands as if it was sentient.

I take a last look around, just to be sure. Listening for any breaths, any sighs. Doesn't do to turn your back on your enemy. Better men than I have found that out to their cost.

All is still. The Jaffa sleep the sleep of the slaughtered. They didn't know who they were dealing with. A weak Tauri, outnumbered four to one was no threat.

But I enjoy my job.

The End 


	11. Jack Stars in Jaffa Jail Gyrations

This is a drabble (a fic of exactly 100 words) written for the challenge phrase 'sometimes it's just too much trouble to chew through the restraints' posted on the Jackfic group.  


Jack Stars in Jaffa Jail Gyrations

* * *

"Ah – Jack -?"

"Yes?"

"What exactly are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing, Daniel?"

"Ah – well – there was this porn movie I saw once, and –"

"Stop right there! Need I remind you there are ladies present?"

"Oh, don't mind me, sir. I think I've seen the same movie and I can't wait for you to act out the next scene"

"Carter!"

"Sir?"

"Don't try and look innocent now, Major, not after that comment. Anyway – need I remind you there are Jaffa present?"

"I too wish to know what you are attempting by these gyrations, O'Neill."

"Well, sometimes it's just too much trouble to chew through the restraints!"

The End


	12. Jack Went Up the Hill

This is one of the first stories I wrote. I've decided to post it here as I doubt that anyone even remembers it exists. It was inspired by the true story of the hiker who became trapped and cut his arm off to release himself - it was a few years ago now.  


Jack Went Up the Hill

* * *

Pain. The world was reduced to an all-encompassing pain. Radiating up his arm. Pounding through his body. His world was centered around the pain. 

With a supreme effort he opened his eyes, barely slits against the bright sun. Light harsh and white, hot. His eyes shut in reaction. It was too hard to open them again.

He didn't try.

On the side of a hill, lay a boulder and under that boulder the Colonel was caught. Loose gravel poured in streams down the open sore in the green grass, pooling around him. He had lain there for such a short time, but he did not know this. To him it seemed like an eternity.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jacob Carter was a worried man. Selmak was a worried Tok'ra. Between them, they had enough worry for five people, let alone two. Jack should have been back by now. Surely the man had had enough of walks in the woods after his sojourn on that moon with Maybourne. Jacob and Selmak held an internal conversation with themselves and together concluded that something must have happened to the Colonel to make him miss his report in with Hammond. But what could have happened to Jack so near to the Alpha site camp? Surely even Jack couldn't get himself into trouble going for a walk? The man was on vacation, for Christ's sake!

Wait.

It was Jack O'Neill they were talking about here. The man that couldn't step out of the Stargate without having Jaffa appear out of nowhere. The man that attracted trouble like a magnet.

Jacob sighed, stood and went to organize a search party.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I raised my head and shook the small, tiny, sharp, nasty stones from my face. I coughed the dust out of my throat and took stock of my situation.

Uncomfortable.

Painful.

Dry.

What else?

Had I mentioned painful?

I really couldn't think of what could possibly have happened. I was alone here.

Where? That was a question that needed answering. Where? OK – I could just about work out that I was on a slope. That was clever. It must be the way that the little stones kept sliding by that gave me that clue. What else? I hurt.

Had I mentioned pain?

This was getting old very quickly.

I felt the weight on my left arm through the spreading numbness taking over me. I lifted my head higher, resting my body on my other arm. The sight of the rock, so damned close that it was touching my chest, caused me to instinctively pull back.

I didn't go far. Didn't go far at all. But I did manage to cause myself more pain.

Ummm. I cautiously raised my head once again. The boulder sat on the slope. My arm lay under the boulder. The boulder was on my arm. It was a damned big boulder. My thoughts spun round and round in my head. Boulder. Arm. Arm. Boulder. Surely if I stared at it long enough, the picture would change?

Not changing.

I lay back, dislodging more of those insidious stones.

Had I mentioned the pain?

My eyes closed involuntarily, blocking out the harsh light.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jacob was seriously annoyed now. He had better things to do than look for a wayward Colonel that couldn't even find his own tent. But he knew that his daughter would never forgive him if anything happened to the man. Truth to tell, Jacob was a bit scared of his daughter. If he annoyed her, she got that look that said, "I will make the rest of your life a morass of guilt." He had never liked that look, even when she was three. So Jacob organized a search to take in as much of the surrounding hills as possible.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I lay there, deciding to open my eyes and see if wishes did come true.

Nope. Didn't think so.

Rock on arm. Arm squashed.

Ummmm.

I knew that I wasn't thinking straight. It really is hard to think straight with a flat arm.

I wonder how long I've been here?

I wonder where here is?

Did I mention the pain?

No blood, though. That was a nice change. Or maybe not. Flat, squashed arm. No blood. There is something about this picture that doesn't bode well for my future health, but my brain's too fuzzy to work it out. First things first. I'm getting thirsty. My pack is …oh…there it is. Down there. My pack is down there. Hello pack.

Where was I?

The light seems dimmer than a second ago.

When did it get dark?

And cold.

Everything has changed except the boulder.

And the pain.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Annoyed. Worried. Now tired. Jacob tried to make himself relax as he lay on his bedroll. Selmak was doing the "concerned for the old man" thing. It had been thirty hours now and still no sign of Jack. Perhaps he should let George send a team to help? No – the Tok'ra here could handle this without the Tau'ri's help. He'd find the Colonel in the morning.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I have this insane desire to giggle. It is just so damned funny. Flat arm Jack. Flat Jack.

Oh! That hurts! No giggling.

There is something wrong with this picture. No one in their right mind finds a situation like this remotely amusing.

No one in their right mind.

That's a sobering thought.

I've been here God knows how long. I don't have any water. I can't move. I can't feel my arm. I'm definitely light headed.

I'm in shit so often that only the depth varies. This time I'm in deep, deep shit.

I pull my torso around as much as possible, pressing against the rock. All it will take is a push and this damned thing will be off me and down there with my pack.

I really tried to push. I did. Really.

Did I mention the pain?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jacob was even more annoyed now. Another day hiking around these damned hills. Another day of no Colonel. Where the hell was he?

Selmak told him that he was so annoyed because he was so worried.

Rubbish.

He wasn't worried. He was annoyed. Why would he be worried? Jack was a grown man. He could look after himself. He'd probably turn up back at the camp, laughing at them.

He wasn't worried.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

That was a nice rest. Now, where was I?

Oh yes. Stuck. Very stuck.

Pushing the rock didn't help. Didn't budge it an inch.

And I needed that nice rest. Having another rest now.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jacob had got reports from the other search teams. There was no sign of Jack O'Neill anywhere. They had searched a wide radius around the camp. It was like he had just vanished. But then Jack had a habit of doing that.

There's a thought. Thor. Perhaps Thor took Jack for some reason.

Selmak thought that Jacob was clutching at straws.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

This isn't doing me any good at all. I have to do something about this. I don't even know where I am. Could be anywhere. Anyworld.

There could be Goa'uld. Jaffa. Nasty big monster things.

Snakes. I hate snakes.

I need to get out of here.

My head hurts.

I can see where my arm is trapped under the boulder, it's turning a strange shade of …

So not a good idea. Feel dizzy again.

And shaking my head didn't clear it either, in case you're wondering.

There must be a way to get my arm out.

Digging.

I start pulling at the dirt around my arm. It's a bit difficult because of the position that I have to twist my body in, but I manage to move quite a lot of soil. I'm happy with my hole. I'll try to pull my arm out soon. Just move a little more….

Some one MUST have heard me then. Someone must have. Please God, get me out of here. Please.

The little stones moved. Then the bigger ones. Then the rock. Moved.

Settled.

Back on its nice soft cushion. Back on my arm.

I think that I will stop mentioning the pain.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Now Jacob was frustrated. They had been searching for hours and there was still no sign of Jack. He'd have to contact Hammond and accept help. Damn the man! He couldn't just sit and relax, no – he had to go and get himself lost.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

This is ridiculous. There must be a way to get myself out of here. I can feel myself getting weaker by the minute. I've lain in this same spot for days now and I'M SICK OF IT!

God damn, I'm thirsty.

There must be something I can do. No one's going to find me. There's no rescue. Or if there is, it will be too late.

Note to self: Pounding head on ground doesn't help.

The only thing that I have on me that might be at all useful is my knife. It was safely tucked into my jacket when this damned boulder rolled down the hill and grabbed me. Maybe I can use the knife somehow.

Think, Jack.

What do you do with a knife?

Cut.

Alright, so what do I have to cut?

Ummmm?

I can't stop myself from laughing. I've thought of something to cut. I think that I'm hysterical. I'm not sure. I've never actually been hysterical before.

Crap, it hurts to laugh!

The thought was just so ludicrous. I could cut my arm off at the elbow and then I'd be free.

Shit! Stop laughing, Jack. It's sad, a grown man reduced to manic laughter.

Yeap! Cut off my arm. Saw through the bones and cut, how many tendons is it – about twenty? – with my little knife. Then stop the spurting blood from pouring out. Then walk God knows how far to God knows where for help.

Yeap – that'll happen. Not!

Whoops – now I'm giggling again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jacob Carter was confused. There was the sound of giggling. Giggling was not a sound that he expected to hear.

Walking around the large, precariously balanced rock, Jacob found…

"Jack!" A giggling Jack.

"Jacob. Good to see you. What took you so long?" Jack turned his body as much as possible, squinting into the sun. "I seem to be a little stuck here."

Jacob bent, trying to see just how badly the Colonel was caught. If it had been possible for a Tok'ra to turn green, he would have.

"Shit, Jack. That boulder has crushed your arm." The sight of Jack's arm, buried up to the elbow under the huge rock was enough to turn anyone's stomach.

Jacob was astonished to hear Jack burst into laughter. This time it was a full-bodied laugh that would have had the man shaking if he hadn't been so tightly caught.

"I've noticed that, Jacob. But don't worry, I've thought of a plan to get myself out." Jack was waving an extremely small Swiss Army Knife in his free hand. "I have the situation completely under control." As Jacob watched the Colonel's face became pale and contorted. He dropped his knife, clutching at Jacob.

"This really sucks, Jacob. Did I mention the pain?" With that, his eyes rolled up in his head as he let himself float into the place where he went to escape at moments like these. Where there was no hulking big rock..

Jacob held on to his friend's arm for a moment longer.

"No Jack, you never mention the pain." He spoke softly, knowing that the Colonel wouldn't hear his words.

Jacob shook his head at the antics of the man beside him. Only Jack would be able to find something to laugh about in a situation like this.

Mind you, only Jack could get himself into this sort of situation.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Anyway, Guys, I had this plan all figured out, but your father had to come and ruin it, Carter." Jack smiled up proudly at his team clustered around his bed. "I knew that all I had to do was cut my arm off and I would be free."

"Well, Sir, I'm glad that Dad found you first." Major Carter looked at the completely whole and healthy arm in awe. She had just arrived through the Stargate when her father had arrived back at the Alpha site with the Colonel. There would have been no way that an arm as crushed as his had been could have been saved by conventional Earth medicine. It was pure luck that one of the Tok'ra healers had been there investigating the local flora for medicinal properties. He had managed to repair the damaged limb, using a combination of Tok'ra healing device and techniques picked up over his many years from other alien races. Now the Colonel was safely back on Earth, with instructions to rest for a few days to allow the healing process to be completed.

Safely back in the infirmary, seemingly unaffected by the whole ordeal.

"I have to admit, Carter, I had begun to rethink the whole arm cutting idea. I think that I was a bit off my head back there under that rock." Jack opened his mouth wide and yawned. "I'm glad that I didn't do it. I wouldn't want to be seen as 'armless." He sniggered.

Teal'c gave the others a puzzled look. "O'Neill appears to have developed the unfortunate tendency to giggle."

The man on the bed took no notice of the comment as he drifted off to sleep under the watchful eyes of his friends. He was already savouring an unusual sensation.

No pain.

Absolutely no pain.

The End 


	13. A Simple Distraction

Author's Note: I have no excuse. None whatsoever. A huge, giant drabble for 'swelter'.

A Simple Distraction

"Ah – Jack -?"

"Yes?"

"What exactly are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing, Daniel?"

"Well – there was this porn movie – but we've already had that conversation–"

Jack squirmed, his whole body contorting as he reached behind his back. His bent right arm snaked up inside his T-shirt and scratched vigorously. "Ah!" The sigh was long, drawn-out and heart-felt. "I don't understand how you can all be just standing there like that. I'm sweltering. It feels like my skin is permanently stuck to my clothes with all the sweat."

Sam stared at the writhing man, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks – and it was nothing to do with the weather. Her CO's shirt was pulled from the waistband of his trousers and as he wriggled, it rose up, exposing his stomach to her more than appreciative eyes... Oh dear! She moved closer.

"Ah, Carter – not that I mind, but what's so interesting?"

Pointing, she let her actions answer for her.

All three men stared at Colonel O'Neill's waist, the colonel still scratching as he bent his neck to look down.

Then Teal'c and Daniel took a large step back.

"Ewww! What is _that_?"

"Aw, crap!" O'Neill's fingers were busy scratching at the huge, red bumps ringing his torso. "Don't tell me I've got some alien chicken-pox thing!"

"It looks more like measles to me, Jack."

"No, rubella."

"I disagree, Sam. Rubella spots are much smaller."

Sam pointed again. "Every spot I've ever heard of is smaller than _those_, Daniel."

The colonel glared. "Can you not point."

"But they're just so impressive." Daniel slowly circled, peering at him. "I think I can actually see them spreading. Wow, they're fast!"

"Indeed. Most impressive." Teal'c began circling in the other direction.

"I bet they're itchy."

"Ya think!"

"You should stop scratching them, sir."

"Would if I could, Carter. Would if I could." Both the colonel's hands were now fully occupied, one dancing across his chest, the other still marking tracks down his back. He gave a muttered curse and pulled his hands from under his clothes. Equipment began falling to the ground, his vest and weapons discarded along with his T-shirt, until he stood half-naked, the sweat dripping down him, running in rivulets under the waistband of his trousers. The action of undressing had taken only a minute or so and before anyone could stop him, he began scratching again.

"Jack – don't!"

Daniel's warning came too late.

"Ewww!"

All three team members stepped back again. Sam lifted her hand to cover her mouth, Daniel closed his eyes and groaned and even Teal'c showed his displeasure by wrinkling his nose. The smell was disgusting.

"Ewww!" the colonel repeated, followed by "Gross!" as he shook the thick pink fluid from his fingers. "I think one popped."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"How are you feeling, Jack?" Daniel took off his glasses, polished them roughly with his shirt and put them back on. He blinked a couple of times as he waited for his friend to answer.

"Just peachy," Jack replied, the sarcasm obvious. "How do you think I am? Look at me. I look like an extra from 'Attack of the Zombie Mummy'" He gestured to the dressings covering much of his bare skin. "And the Doc says I can't even wear a hospital gown because of..." He raised his hands and made air quotes. "the lesions. I'm naked under here, Daniel. I'm too scared to fall asleep in case the sheet slips off."

As Daniel glanced around the ward, he realised there were far more nurses on duty than usual. To his surprise one of the older ones blushed as she caught his eye.

He concealed a smirk. "Oh, I don't think the nursing staff would mind if that happened, Jack. They'd understand. After all..." he raised his voice so it was more audible. "they only have your best interests at heart. They are professionals."

There were embarrassed coughs and the sound of shuffling feet. All the nurses crept from the room.

Jack sighed deeply as he rubbed his hand over his eyes. "I don't know, Daniel, I really don't – I mean, it's like someone out there is bored and is just thinking, 'Let's mess with Jack O'Neill. How can I amuse myself with him today? I know – I'll make him squirm, get sweaty, dance around a bit, get him to take his shirt off, hurt him just a little, and then leave him to the mercy of a bunch of hormonal women so they can ogle his naked body. I feel like a cosmic plaything – just there for the amusement of some greater power." Jack tilted his head back and frowned upward at the infirmary ceiling. His voice rose, filled with indignation. "Well, if that's the case I just want to say – Get A Life! Go do something productive – like – I don't know – maybe do the great cosmic power housework, sweep the floor, do the cosmic washing, cook a meal for your powerfully godlike family or something! Hell, you could even try writing if that's what it takes – a nice long adventure with humor and action, and oh I don't know, alien dogs and presidents and planes and – stuff! Get it out of your system and Leave Me The Hell Alone!" Daniel reared back as Jack poked a finger at him, glaring balefully. "Or play with him for a while. Why me all the time? What about him – HIM!"

"Okaaay." Daniel felt the panic rise along with the volume of Jack's voice. "Calm down. I'll get Janet."

Jack was repeatedly thumping his head on the pillow, muttering something about being everyone's whipping boy.

Maybe it was a symptom of the alien measles. Daniel sure hoped so.

As he hurried from the room he heard a plaintive call of 'Don't leave me alone! You have no idea what might happen."

He ignored it.

The End


	14. Opening the Door

Summary: The door is open, but who has Jack invited in?

Opening the Door

* * *

It had been a long time since he had something worth going home to – or someone – but now he could hardly bear to leave his house in the morning, knowing who he was leaving behind

Every night he left the mountain as soon as possible, anxious to put the key in his front door and yell 'I'm home. I'm home.' It had never really been a home before, but it was now. Its rooms rang with laughter mixed with his tears.

You can cry for so many different reasons. Sadness and happiness can combine until they become overwhelming and tears are all you have to show for them.

So he ignored the looks from his team, the speculation. He didn't tell them – couldn't tell them – because deep in his heart he knew there was something just not right. Something he should be remembering, but refused to. And he would fly up the steps, flinging open the door and shouting 'I'm home. Charlie, I'm home.'

His child was back. His boy.

In his joy and his sorrow he could ignore the unholy light in the young eyes and the ice he felt whenever Charlie came near – ice that stole his breath and set his heart pounding harder each time he embraced. . .his. . .son.

Charlie was back and as far as Jack O'Neill was concerned everything was all right again. There was no need to tell anyone else. Others would spoil it.

Everything was perfect just the way it was.

And the being with Charlie O'Neill's face smiled his cute little boy smile and stole pieces of a grieving man's soul.

The End


End file.
